Grooming Up/Vol 04 Chapter 033
Will be tidied up later. Considering Azumanga wikia, I assume posting Ja Ja Uma Grooming Up within this wikia should be acceptable - since both series share the same author. Tokyo Racecourse (東京競馬場 Tōkyō Keiba-jō?) is located in Fuchu, Tokyo, Japan. This where the derby is held. It's the most prestigious race for 3 years old horses - a once in a lifetime opportunity. Kanji=３７ さあ府中の長い直線で最後の力較べ！ 真っ先に坂を駆けあがるのはどの馬か！？ ３８ ヒルダノムスコだ！ 坂を駆けあがって先頭に立ったのはヒルダノムスコ！！ 先週のヒルダノムスメに続いて ヒルデガードの産駒が春のクラシックを連覇するのか！？ 勝った勝った！ 力強い足でりでヒルダノムスコがダービーを制覇しました！！ やったーっ！！ ３９ 勝ったぞ ああっ！ おまえだれにことわってヒルダノムスコに乗ってんだ！ うちの馬じゃ乗る気がしないって言ってたじゃないか！ 勝てそうな馬だから乗ってやったんだよっ！ 降りろこのよろーっ！ それでは生産者の久世駿平さんにインタビューしてみましょう。 ４０ - つぶさないてよかったと思います。 - - それでは記念撮影をお願いしまーす。 - ヒルダノムスメ (オークス) - ヒルダノムスコ - ヒルダ うふふふふ。。。 - ふふふふふ。。。 - でき××ノックして下さい しゅんぺい ひっ！ ４１ 行ってきまーす。 北海道の夏休みは短いなあ。 あんたもそわそわ帰った方がいいんじゃないの？ 勉強運れちゃうよ。 夏休みに休んだら勉強遅れちまってまずいってんなら。。。 夏休みなんか作らなきゃいいんだよ！ それじゃあ社長。。。 ４２ ４３ 毎朝の企画物でね 大いに楽しみ。。。 ４４ ４５ ４６ さすがにすごしやすくなってきたねえ。 もう月末だからね。 夏の終わリは淋しいよね。 もう夏休みもホントに終わリでしょ？ どうするのあんた？ どうするって。。。ねえ？ 一旦は東京に帰らないとだめだろうなあ。 ５０ 人生がバクチの連続では荒むばかりですからなあ。 ５１ 失礼ですが ５２ ギガワットといいましてね、好調最近なんですよ。 結構ですな。 |-|Crude Translation=37 The last fight at Fuchu's straight course! which horse will be the first to pass the hill? 38 Hilda's son! the first to pass the hill is Hilda's son!! will Hildegard's children win classics consecutively, following Hilda's daughter victory last week!? Victory Victory! with powerful feet Hilda's son has conquered the derby!! Hooray! ! 39 we won aa! who gave you permission to ride hilda's son! you said you didn't want to ride my horse! i rode him because he has a good chance to win! get down! it is now time to interview Kuze Shunpei-san, who grooms the winners 40 how do you feel about the consecutive classic victories from the twins? i think it was good that we didn't abort them and i want to see the face of a guy who said twins can't run competitively this face, want to see this face!? don't come here!! let's take a commemorative photograph - Hilda's daughter(OAKS) -- same word (oaks) also on the blanket - Hilda's son - Hilda hihihihi... - hihihihi... - can you please knock - shunpei gasp! 41 I'm going summer holiday in hokkaido is short don't you think it's better for you to go home? you may fall behind in your study if summer holiday causes one to fall behind in study... it would be better not having summer holiday at all excuse us manager... For faster output, the pages below will be produced without considering the raw 42 can we see strike eagle's dam? which farms have you covered? aldebaran at daigo farm and senco lariat at mitarai farm... also kayano zephyr at kowa farm i see that's indiana goddes, strike's dam hoo shunpei-kun, please bring goddes here 43 what kind of news coverage is this? planning article for maichou sports (every morning sports) a column that introduces the hometowns of stars that will compete in the fall race - wait, what are you doing? i think we can't miss strike eagle's hometown, right? e? I can understand about aldebaran and derby horses, but is strike eagle a star? what did you say manager kyoto's fall race is strike's turn (to shine) based on his pedigree we do have lots of hope from him a lot to look forward to, right his run, displayed at spring stakes has proven that he is truly the real deal his feet have long endurance, he'll definitely win at kiku note: kikuka prix, the last classics race for 4 years-old horse; holds in November at kyoto racecourse. The course length is 3000 meters. 44 what he said - i don't know that's the reason why we came ha? actually ever since his first race until spring stakes we've won a lot for betting on him this guy bet 100.000 yen on him during spring stakes that was a great deed come, let's take a picture with manager at the middle when will this be printed on the (news)paper? it will appear either thursday or friday yes, ready 45 - eagle's dam indiana goddes. today she doesn't look too happy ......... - strike eagle's hometown watarai farm what's the matter director kuze? 46 as expected, the weather has become nicer it's the end of season the end of summer is quiet so summer holiday is really over? how about you? how about... what? i need to return to tokyo at once 47 after graduating from high school, i wonder if manager will hire me? beats me go faster oooi lunch break is over yees! i'm going now! gigawatt will race today didn't contact home at all what are you doing here? a... aaa!! 48 dad!! quickly pack your baggage and go home yes, shunpei kun works extremely well thank you 49 well, given a chance to work here, may extend his horizon i don't think that's a bad thing (but), now that summer holiday is ending, i'll bring him home aha shunpei, you didn't attend courses, how will you follow new school term's lesson? (i'll manage) somehow after graduating from high school i want to work here... don't say something stupid an amateur like you coming here will only be a bother no no, everybody starts as an amateur 50 anyway, you can think about it after you go to university what are you supposed to do today? well... looking after hilda? maybe... concentrate on your school then? then what do you mean by that? if you graduate from a renown university, the possibility to live like gambling will be slim that is true! life is a continuous wild gambling 51 excuse me, (i think) horse breeding is also gambling a-ha it's gambling everyone put great effort to groom strong horses!! but not every horse delivers right? like earning a living in a business without calculation it's an enormous gambling i don't want my son to earn a living that way we are trying to minimize the gambling factor in our business by the way, in a moment our hard work will bear fruit... do you want to watch together? 52 gigawatt (condition) has been favorable these days it's fine gate-in complete gigawatt is the first favorite today heee! start! one horse came out late! aiya!? the top pick gigawatt finished at the last position! on top of late start he was slow horse racing is scary, right it's gambling... note (nothing important, may omit these entirely): page 48 shunpei calls his father tou-san page 49 shunpei uses ore (i) to his father page 49 his father uses omae (you) to shunpei page 52 previously i used the term "top horse"; in this page i used first favorite then top pick.